Transendencias Del Destino
by ArthemisaVeindeck
Summary: Jasper, Su unica mision es vengar la muerte de Su amor, pasara toda la eternidad buscando a los asesinos, y destruyendo a todo vampiro que se lo recuerde...Hasta que Algo inesperado pasa, y encuentra la esperanza...AxJ. Fin de Arthe y Anuk xD PAUSADA
1. Prologo

**_Arthemisa: Hola! si ya se, unos me han de odiar por subir de todo, menos de lo que quieren. Pero como defensa digo lo siguiente: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia pertenece a mi amiga Anaksunamu, yo solo aporto una que otra idea, mi cuenta y la prosa xD, disfrutenla y no olviden review._**

**_Anaksunamu:jeje weno aqui les dejamos Arthe y yo este finc, espero que les agrade. Si es asi muy pronto abrire mi propia cuenta. Y dejare de dar lata a Arthe ( que me lo esta reprochando T.T). Disfrutenla!!!! _**

**Prologo**

**JasperPov**

-Jasper, amor… ¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto Annett, yo gire a verla mientras apretaba su mano, ella me sonrío de esa manera que derrite mi corazón, y que invoca la sonrisa en mi

-Solo un poco más, amor-le inste mientras apretaba mas el paso.

-Esta es la cita mas extraña que he tenido, amor. Creí que ya se te habían acabado las ideas-

-Tu amor me inspira a mas- le dije haciendo que ella sonriera

-Pensé que éramos las chicas las románticas- yo reí un poco avergonzado

-A veces es turno de los chicos- de pronto me detuve y me gire a verla y saque un pañuelo de entre mis ropas-Ahora, no espíes por que no quiero arruinar esto antes de tiempo- ella me hizo un puchero

-Jasper…-

-Nada de peros- dije al tiempo que le cubría los ojos con el pañuelo. Mi corazón latía con tanta rapidez que sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho, todo estaba listo. Arreglado justo como lo quería. Esta seria la noche perfecta, la noche que recordaría para toda mi Vida, la que contaría a mis hijos y luego a mis nietos. La noche en que le pediría matrimonio a la mujer…que seria mi compañera.

Puse las manos en sus hombros y bese su frente, ella sonrío a pesar de no ver nada

-¿Confías en mi, Annett?- ella suspiro y asintió sin dudarlo. Aquello insuflo mas a mi corazón, decidido a que ella, fuera la mujer que estaría a mi lado siempre. Camine lentamente, mientras me aseguraba que ella pisaba bien por el imperito camino. La luz se nos venia encima, la tarde estaba por llegar a su fin. Pero era justo la cantidad de luz que necesitaba.

Habíamos dejado la camioneta a unos 2 kilómetros de ahí, y habíamos caminado. Parecía cruel hacerla caminar tanto, pero quería la máxima privacidad posible y lo mas rodeado que fuera del bosque. Además, desde este punto, aunque no se veía, se podía escuchar perfectamente el ruido del mar en algún punto

-¿Jasper?- dijo mi novia con su hermosa voz distorsionada por los nervios

-Shhh tranquila, solo un poco mas- ella apretó mas mi mano y asintió. Entonces llegue al fin al lugar. Ahí estaba la pequeña plataforma que había traído hace unos días, con la mesa para dos, con las velas ardiendo en medio del lugar. Alrededor, luces de colores que daban al ambiente un color iridiscente. Mi guitarra estaba recargada sobre una roca, y colgando de un árbol, la canasta de comida que había traído y había procurado mantener lejos del alcance de cualquier criatura.

Había flores decorando la plataforma, tantas como había podido conseguir…orquídeas eran las flores que prevalecían, las que sabia que ella adoraba.

Ella inhalo y dejo escapar el aire lentamente, deleitándose con el aroma. La noche tenia cierta frescura, pero también cierta calidez.

Aproveche un momento para ver a la mujer que tenia delante de mi, era de estatura media, y su hermosa piel color crema parecía billar con las luces que la rodeaban, casi parecía que tenia un ángel cerca de mi, algo etéreo y sobrenatural que yo amaba. Recordé sus dulces ojos castaños claros que siempre me miraban con amor y sonreí, desde el primer momento que se posaron en mi, supe que ella era la mujer con quien estaría toda mi vida. Y ahora, que dentro de una semana me mandaban en barco a Vietnam para combatir la guerra, quería estar seguro de que al regresar, esta mujer se convertiría en mi esposa.

Se mordió el labio de forma nerviosa y sonreí

-¿Jasper, amor?-

-Sabes que te amo, ¿Verdad, Annett?- ella rió levemente

-procuras recordármelo cada que puedes-

-Por que es la verdad- me acerque a ella y le robe un casto beso de sus dulces labios. Ella me correspondió un poco dudosa. Me puse detrás de ella, y desate el nudo del pañuelo y lo baje lentamente. Le tomo un segundo adaptar sus ojos ciegos a la poca luz que había, pero supe el momento en que lo vislumbro todo, por que oi una exhalación de sorpresa

-Oh, Jasper esto es hermoso-

-No tanto como tu corazon- ella se giro a verme, sus ojos húmedos por las lagrimas de emoción, era tan fácil enternécela… Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me hizo agacharme hasta su altura, que por suerte no era mucha. Me miro intensamente por un momento hasta que dijo:

-Tu siempre me sorprendes con tus detalles amor, eres el hombre mas bueno y mas lindo con el que pude haber topado. Te amo Jasper.- sonreí abiertamente, sintiendo mi pecho inflarse aun mas por el amor que ella me daba ¿Cómo uno podía recibir tanto amor de un solo ser? ¿Cómo podía uno merecer a alguien tan hermoso como Annett?

-Yo te amo a ti, Annett- ella sonrío y me beso de la manera tan tierna y dulce en que la hacia, de la forma que te hacia sentir en casa, amado, seguro. Con ella me sentía como un vagabundo que había caminado kilómetros…para al fin llegar a su hogar.

La lleve a la mesa y serví la comida de la canasta, eran platillos fríos con un poco de vino, ella sonrío cuando tomo la copa

-¿Planeas embriagarme, soldado?- dijo, yo reí

-No, planeo embriagarme a mi-

-¿Y eso por que?- enarco una ceja

-Para darme valor…- ella me miro curiosa y yo reí- Annett tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Y eso es?- me insto

-Yo…-suspire-me ire dentro de una semana a Vietnam, mis servicios son requeridos aya- ella me miro seria, todo el humor se escapo de sus ojos y antes de darme cuenta ella se levanto y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-No vayas…- susurro

-Tengo que ir, amor. Mi país me necesita-

-Yo te necesito Jasper- se separo y sus ojos estaban llorosos- Yo te necesito más que nada en el mundo- le sonreí, enternecido por la forma en que me amaba. No cabía duda, ella me hacia sentir amado con cada una de sus acciones

-Sabes que volveré, amor- le dije-Siempre volver a ti, a pesar de todo. Eres tu por lo que existo-

-Tu eres lo único que tengo, Jasper- asentí, Annett vivía sola desde que murió su madre, vencida por la leucemia y siendo tan joven ya tenia independencia. Trabajaba de mesera en un café…el café donde la conocí. Sonreí ante el recuerdo

-Volveré, Annett. Ni la guerra ni nada me alejaran de ti amor. Te amare mientras mi vida dure- ella asintió y me beso, mas tranquila

-¿Lo prometes?- susurro cuando me soltó y se volvió a sentar, mirando la copa de vino. La tome del mentón y la hice mirarme

-Lo prometo, y soy un caballero, señorita…jamás rompo una promesa- ella sonrío y nos miramos por un momento eterno. Pude haberle dicho en ese momento, pero preferí dejarlo para el final.

Me senté y comenzamos a comer mientras platicábamos de todo, sonriendo y haciendo comentarios tontos de vez en cuando. Por eso la amaba, o era una de las muchas razones. Para todos era el cabo Jasper Withlock, uno de los mejores soldados y patriota eterno, un chico del sur que daba todo por su país. ¿Para Annett? Yo era simplemente, Jasper. El hombre que amaba, un simple mortal que necesitaba de su existencia, por que con ella…yo era feliz.

Terminamos de comer, y en seguida Annett me exigió que tomara mi guitarra y empezara a tocar, ella adoraba que hiciera eso, y yo adoraba complacerla. Tome la letra y afine en seguida mientras ella buscaba sentarse más cerca de mi, recargando en seguida su cabeza en mi hombro.

Empecé a tocar, cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por el momento, por la presencia de la persona a mi lado

I will come to you and take you on

Your many charms

And you'll look at me

With eyes that see

And we'll melt into each others arms

You'll be my queen

And I'll be your king

And I'll be your lover too…

Escuche su suspiro, mientras dejaba las notas seguir

-Te amo, Jasper-

-Te amo- le respondí y solté la guitarra. La abrace y ella recargo su cabeza contra mi pecho

-Jasper…tengo miedo-

-No tienes por que, sabes que regresare-

-¿Y si no lo haces?-

-Sabes que lo hare, nada me puede separar de ti, amor-suspire-Pero a cambio necesito saber…si a mi regreso, tu estarás para mi- ella se levanto como propulsada por algo y me miro con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra. Sonreí para mis adentros, conocía bien esa expresión, era cuando estaba a punto de llevarme una reprimenda

-Jasper Withlock esa petición me ofende- sonrío débilmente-Sabes que te esperare siempre- me miro llena de convicció si por alguna razón, se te ocurre tardar me veré obligada a irte a buscar y traerte de vuelta- Sonreí

-No será necesario-dije levantándome-Pero, dado que la señorita necesita una prueba de mi palabra- me agache, posando una rodilla en el piso. Ella se echo para atrás con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y cubriendo su boca con sus manos

-Jasper ¿Qué…?- no la deje terminar, por que saque el pequeño cofre donde se guardaba la unión. Era sencillo el diamante, mi dinero no alcanzaba para las cosas que quería darle, pero ella siempre fue una persona mas sentimentalista que materialista. Además, lo importante no era el valor…si no la intención. Y mi intención era pedirle que fuera mi esposa, después…después le daría todo lo que ella merecía

-Annett Louis Robinson. La he amado desde el mismo segundo en que sus ojos tuvieron la bondad de mirar hacia mi y mi alma me pide con urgencia, que me asegure…que sean esos ojos, los que vea todas las mañanas al despertar y al irme a dormir. Por favor, acéptalo…acepta ser mi esposa. Acepta hacerme el hombre mas afortunado de la existencia, y aprecia con este anillo, mi corazón, que te lo entrego para la eternidad- Annett tenia lagrimas en los ojos y miraba la cajita con el anillo, su labio inferior temblaba pero la sonrisa estaba plantada en su rostro

-Oh, Jasper…-

-¿Si, querida?- ella me miro y empezó a asentir como loca

-Si Jasper, Si y mil veces Si-me pare de inmediato y antes de darle a pensar, la abrace alzándola y plantando mis labios sobre los de ella. Ella correspondió al beso con el mismo ímpetu. Cuando al fin la solté, le puse el anillo en su dedo corazón mientras las lagrimas bañaban sus ojos

-Te amo, Annett Robinson-

-Te amo, Jasper Withlock- sonreí, dejándome hundirme en sus ojos, sonriendo a mas no poder, casi podía sentir los calambres en mis mejillas, pero ¡Era feliz! ¡Infinitamente Feliz! Entonces, escuche a alguien reírse…y otras personas aplaudir, me gire rápidamente y cubrí a Annett con mi cuerpo.

Entonces los vi.

Eran tres, dos hombres y una mujer, de aspecto sucio y pies descalzos, aun así su piel blanca y ojos negros eran destacables. Era el hombre alto y de cabellera rubia quien aplaudía

-¡Que linda escena!- dijo con voz demasiado varonil, sentí a Annett temblar detrás de mi

-Señor ¿Qué se le ofrece?- hable tratando de ser lo mas cordial posible, y proteger a mi prometida. EL hombre rió y se encogió de hombros

-Por ahora, felicitar a la feliz pareja por tal suceso-

-James, por favor- dijo el otro hombre, de piel oscura pero aun así se notaba pálido-Terminemos con esto de una vez

-Oh, Laurent no seas descortés…no ves que hemos sido testigos de un momento…glorioso- se rió

-Señor, le suplico que se retiren- dije con voz firme y autoritaria

-Tranquilo, nos iremos…pero en cuanto terminemos…de comer- una sonrisa grande se hizo en el, y pude ver sus dientes blancos y perfectos

-Yo quiero al chico- dijo la mujer pelirroja y me miro como si fuera un pedazo de carne

-¡Váyanse!- grite, pero entonces para mi sorpresa desaparecieron, y antes de darme cuenta era lanzado al aire…sentí un golpe en mi espalda, y algo crujir. El dolor fue tan agudo que grite de dolor, el dolor fue puesto en segundo término cuando escuche gritar a Annett

-¡Jasper!- se escucho alterada, me trate de levantar pero mi cuerpo no respondía

-¡Annett!- grite y mire con horror, como era atrapada por los dos hombres-¡Déjenla malditos!- al fin mi cuerpo acepto la orden de ir a salvarla, pero algo me tomo por el cuello

-No debes dejar plantada a una dama, guapo- dijo la chica que para mi sorpresa me alzaba con una sola mano

-¡Suéltame!- dije mientras pataleaba desesperado mientras oía como gritaba Annett, mire hacia donde estaban y mi alma se murió cuando vi como esos dos hombres…¡La mordían! Ella luchaba y trataba de soltarse, pero todo intento era en vano. Y entonces…sentí un dolor punzante en mi cuello y oscuridad, el dolor se asesto de mi de golpe y grite. Grite tan fuerte que sentí mi garganta desgarrarse

-¡Victoria, vámonos!- grito después de un tiempo interminable, una de las voces. Yo solo podía sentir la oscuridad, que me rodeaba…solo el rostro de Annett manchado del miedo y el dolor se anteponían a mi oscuridad.

-No he terminado-

-Da igual, esta por morir de todos modos- y era verdad, sentía mi cuerpo desvanecerse…la oscuridad me rodeaba. Supe de alguna forma como fui soltado por lo que sea que me atrapaba, mi cabeza choco contra la tierra, y en un ultimo esfuerzo trate de abrir los ojos, pero fue mejor haberlos dejado cerrado. Annett estaba tirada en el piso, su ropa manchada de sangre, sus ojos abiertos y llenos de pánico. Pero ya no había vida en ellos, alcanzaba a ver su mano y el anillo que hace tan poco yo le había dado. Una vida feliz se escapa de entre nuestras manos…la muerte nos reclamaba a ambos.

-Annett…te amo- le susurre, sabiendo que no habría respuesta, y me deje embriagar por la oscuridad. La imagen de ella era lo ultimo que venia, su sonrisa, su voz…su rostro y peor aun, su miedo…su muerte. La frustración se apodero de mi, yo debí haberla salvado y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad ante esos…monstruos, por que ahora sabia no eran humanos. ¿Por qué? Si pudiera, si tan solo…

El fuego, el fuego me rodeaba…empezó con una calidez recorriendo mi cuerpo, ahora era peor que acido…era peor que las llamas. Entonces grite, grite como nunca…deseando que la muerte llegara, pero… tardaba tanto ¿O es que había sido mandado al infierno? Tal vez, por no haber podido ser capaz de proteger a la hermosa mujer que me había dado su amor, por fallar como hombre y no haberla protegido.

Yo gritaba, gritaba dentro de la oscuridad, dentro del infierno…mientras su imagen me rodeaba, me rodeaba totalmente, haciendo peor mi tortura.

No se como, pero la vengaría…vengaría su dulce recuerdo…si para eso tenia que salir de este infierno, una muerte de alguien como ella, no podía quedar impune…y seria mi misión, que no fuera así. Saldría de este infierno…y mandaría en mi lugar a esos monstruos que dieron muerte a ese ángel tan maravilloso llamado, Annett. Eso haría.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hola chicas lindas crepusculianas!! xD...Vale, como saben, esta historia no me pertenece. Los personajes son de Meyer y la trama de mi amiga Anaksunamu. Yo solo soy el puente por el que ella les da a conocer este finc**_

**_Bueno, en el primer cap dije que yo solo ponia la prosa. Pero esta vez, el capitulo entero (o en su mayoria) es de puño y letra...o teclado n.n' de Anaksunamu xD. Yo solo hice unas cuantas correciones xD_**

**_Tambien quiero decirles, que mi amiga Anny (la autora intelectual de la historia) acaba de abrir su propia cuenta y ya acaba de subir su primara historia, asi que se las recomiiendo, esta bajo el nomre de Anaksunamu, su historia se llama " Donde Nos Llevara el amor" les dejo el sumary:_**

**_A donde nos llevara el amor.__**

**_"6 Vidas, 6 Corazones...y muchos caminos antes de encontrar la felicidad,por que hasta los personajes secundarios tienen su historia de amor. Por que el amor no es solo lagrimas...tambien risas y peleas..."_**

**_Lean! se las recomiendo, no olviden que todos tuvimos nuestra primera historia, recuerden lo que se siente :-S bueno, tecnicamete su segunda historia, a parte de esta, pero bueno, la primera que sube desde su propia cuenta. No olviden dejar review!!!! -tanto en esta como en su otra historia-_**

**_see ya...me despido xD_**

**Capitulo 01**

El cielo estaba oscuro, la humedad en el aire era tangible, al menos para mis sensibles sentidos. La gente caminaba apenas detectando mi presencia, justo como yo quería.

Todos, demasiado ocupados en llegar a sus destinos, para poder ver a su familia, reír con ellos, disfrutar de las fiestas.

Acción de gracias, recuerdo aquellos tiempos…el olor del pavo en el horno, el sabor de la cerveza de raíz en el paladar, las risas con los amigos, los abrazos…y luego, sentarse a la mesa para dar las gracias, sintiendo el ambiente de unión.

Felicidad, amor, familia…palabras tan lejanas para mi, tan abstractas. Las conocí, las sentí, pero ya fue hace mucho, hace tanto que ya empiezo a olvidar esos pequeños detalles, a veces creo que solo fue un sueño, un sueño que ya se borro. Tal vez, tal vez mi vida solo un sueño, aquello nunca paso, nunca…fue. Y ahora, ahora todo se reduce a…esto.

Dilate las fosas nasales, concentrándome en el rastro que había estado siguiendo desde hace tres kilómetros, ya casi lo tenia, estaba cerca…

Me ajuste la chaqueta, aunque el frío no me molestaba, era mas por costumbre que por necesidad. Camine a paso rápido por las calles, buscando algún rincón donde los ojos no pudieran verme y poder avanzar a mi velocidad real.

Por la calle pasaron dos niñas de unos 16 años, ambas preciosas, de unos cabellos castaños y una piel color crema que me dejaba ver el flujo de sus venas, haciendo que se me hiciera agua a la boca, las quería. Apreté los dientes y gruñí. No, no dejaría que mi monstruo las tomara, eran inocentes, jóvenes y tan llenas de vida; imposible pensar en su muerte, no quería que sufrieran que yo sufrí, lo que padecí.

Ellas me miraron, y como era natural, mi aspecto las atrapo. Jadearon de sorpresa y una oleada de deseo me llego, me estremecí, ese no era mi sentimiento…era de ella. Ellas me deseaban, algo condenatorio para ellas, algo que no debería de ser. Deje que mi furia se extendiera, que las tocara, y vi cuando eso paso, sus ojos se llenaron de molestia…se alejaron sin una segunda mirada hacia mi.

Así estaba bien, lo vivo, lo bueno debía seguir su curso, olvidando que alguna vez paso junto algo…muerto, algo malo, algo que traía la muerte a cada paso.

Me sentía algo desolado. Años en este mundo y sin nadie con quien poder platicar de lo que estoy viviendo. Es como si no existiera para nadie-que se supone que es así-, pero me gustaría, al menos poder decirle a alguien hola, sin que me tengan miedo o solo les atraiga físicamente-como se supone que hace este cuerpo para poder atrapar a sus presas-.

La noche estaba cayendo. Ya casi no había rastros de personas en las calles.

Caminaba por uno de esos callejones donde solo hay vagabundos, ratas y basura. Lo típico en estos sitios. Doblaba la esquina cuando divise dos sombras forcejando, una mas alta que la otra, y pude oír un grito de auxilio que salio de una de ellas. Así que fue a ver de qué se trataba. Porque como antes, yo me alimentaba de rufianes que solo les interesaba hacerle daño a otras personas sin ningún fin, que el interés propio.

Cuando estuve mas cerca, pude ver que no se trataba de un delincuente cualquiera, si no de otro monstruo como yo, otro sanguijuela…otro vampiro.

En ese momento sentí un cólera esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo. Al ver que ese infeliz atacaba a una indefensa muchacha…a una muchacha que podía ser mi Annett… no,no se repetiría otra vez ese suceso…no si yo lo permitía.

Ataque a ese maldito, apartando a un lado a la chica.

Lo ataque como me habían enseñado en el ejército. Sin piedad y solo llevando un objetivo í era como me habían enseñado.

Era muy fuerte, ya que pude ver que era un neófito.

Lo que eh aprendido de ellos, es que en el primer año de inicio en esta maldita vida es que ellos son aun mas fuertes que un vampiro experimentado. Yo era así al comienzo...sentía que nadie me podía vencer…que yo era el mas fuerte de todos y que podría vencerlos con solo un poco de mi fuerza. Pero me di cuenta que no se trataba solo de fuerza, si no también de audacia, táctica y ágiles.

Ataque al neófito por la espalda, algo que nunca se esperan ellos. Lo agarre por el cuello y lo mordí, tratando de descontrolarlo un poco. Después cogí una de sus extremidades y jale. El acto hizo que se escuchara un estrenduoso sonido de huesos rotos. Hice lo mismo con sus otras partes. Por ultimo le arranque la cabeza.

Amontone un poco de basura e hice una fogata rápida, para poder quemar los restos. Ya que al trascurso del tiempo me di cuenta que esa era la única manera de poderle darle fin a esos malditos. Si no se hacia esto, quedaban vivos los restos y se podía dar el caso de que se unieran nuevamente. Nunca entendí esta parte de nuestra anatomía. Y de hecho, me la sigo preguntando hasta ahora.

Cuando di por terminado mi ataque volteé a ver una sombra al lado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Era esa chica. La que segundos antes estaba atacando ese infeliz.

Me sorprendió ver su cara…ya que no presentaba indicios de susto, terror o asombro ante lo que paso delante de sus ojos.

Ella no veía la hoguera que se estaba consumiendo…no, ella me veía a mi, a mi, directo a mis ojos. Sin ningún disgusto, odio o temor.

Me veía… como si estuviera contemplando a su héroe- va! ¿Yo un héroe? eso era algo ilógico, pero así percibí su mirada- cuando me di cuenta de esto, ella solo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Esto trajo un recuerdo a mi mente…recordé como me sonreía Annett cuando la ayudaba en algo, cuando simplemente me quería decir "gracias amor".

No comprendí el motivo de su sonrisa, pero no se me ocurrió nada más que corresponderla. Y ella amplio así, su sonrisa, que hizo que me hipnotizara, y que sintiera que hice algo bien por haberla salvado.

Ella se acerco a mí, sin ningún titubeo. Y expendio su mano, en forma de saludo.

Yo por el contrario me congele ante este acontecimiento. Nunca antes nadie se me había acercado así sin rastro de querer tener algo conmigo.

No pude hacer nada solo que mirarla dubitativamente.

-Hola, muchas gracias por ayudarme con él- dijo señalando al occiso con la cabeza- no se que hubiera hecho sin ti.

-De nada señorita- le respondí tan cortésmente como pude.

-Me has hecho esperar por mucho tiempo- señalo

-Lo siento, señorita- le conteste agachando la cabeza como buen caballero sureño.

Lo que sentí ante esto, no lo había sentido antes. Las emociones que emanaban de ella no se parecían a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sentí esperanza.

-Pensé que no ibas a aparecer jamás.

-Disculpe, pero no entiendo lo que me dice.

Y en verdad no entendía nada. Absolutamente nada de lo que me decía.

Ella era bajita en apariencia, delgada y con el pelo corto de un color negro intenso, con un corte alocado. Parecía un duendecillo. Con una voz muy linda e intensa para provenir de ese pequeño cuerpo.

Me sentía extraño. Ella era distinta de todas las chicas que eh conocido hasta el momento, sin contar a mi Annett.

-¿Que solo vas a decir eso? No espere tanto como para que solo me dijeras eso.

- Discúlpeme. Pero es que me es incomprensible lo que usted me dice.

-Si…ya sé que suena extraño. Pero, es que la verdad, te eh conocido-en mi mente claro está- desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Es extraño de entender. Pero si te lo explico y tienes la mente abierta, creo que sabrás comprenderme. Yo se que así será… lo eh visto.

No me pareció tan descabellada la idea de oír su explicación. Sentía que podía confiar en ella. Ella era única en su tipo. Emanaba tanta confianza que no puse objeción a que me explicara.

Era linda, linda en verdad. Parecía una niña, pero sentía que ya era mucho mayor.

-Eh escuchado ya bastantes cosas como para que usted haga que me impresione señorita.

-Nada de formalidades. Me llamo Alice y tu Jasper. Así que ya estamos presentados como se debe. Yo ya te conozco lo suficiente como para que me tengas que estar hablando de usted. ¿No lo crees Jazz?

Me quede sorprendido-pero no lo demostré-al ver que sabia mi nombre, y que me decía Jazz. Nunca nadie alguien m había hablado de esa forma. Ni siquiera Annett de forma cariñosa.

-Está bien…como gustes Alice- conteste haciéndole el cumplido que quería que hiciera, hablarle de tú, al tiempo que le sonreía para hacer que se sintiera mejor-.

-Así me gusta, que se haga lo que digo-confeso con una sonrisa picara-.

-Está bien. Entonces ¿qué era lo que me querías contar…Alice?

-De acuerdo. Yo ya te conozco desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Yo nunca eh sido una chica normal, lo admito-sonrió ante lo que dijo, y yo solo asentí igualmente con una sonrisa- hace ya bastante tiempo que tengo…como se podría decir…premoniciones y sueños de lo que va a pasar. Siempre y cuando este por decirlo así destinado, o que lo haya decidido la persona en cuestión. También eh tenido sueños contigo. Por esa la razón de que ya te conozco. Sabía que nos íbamos a encontrar. Pero algo que aun no puedo entender…es que siento que ya antes te conocía, no por mis premoniciones, si no…no lo sé, ni yo misma puedo entenderlo. Así que… dejemos eso para después, juntos sabremos con el tiempo de que se trata-finalizo con una amplia sonrisa.

Su últimas palabras me dejaron en que pensar y no podía entender al igual que ella a que se trataba. Lo mismo me tomo por sorpresa dijo "juntos sabremos con el tiempo de que se trata", ¿cómo? ¿Es que planeaba que estuviéramos juntos, que fuera yo su amigo? ¿Ella amiga de un monstruo? Era imposible…pero lo que no podía pasar por alto era ese magnetismo que hacía que permaneciera con ella sin importar que.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas sobre lo que te conté? ¿Piensas que estoy loca?

-¡No! Nada de eso, no pienso que estés loca-¿porque dije eso? Si en verdad pensaba que lo estaba- y con respecto a lo que dijiste…es algo que no se escucha muy a menudo, pero no pienso que estés loca, es solo que…es difícil comprenderlo, mas si has visto lo que yo he visto los últimos años.

-Sí, me imagino. Se lo que eres, no me lo tienes que ocultar para no asustarme, ni nada por el estilo. Sé que eres un bebedor de sangre. Un guardián nocturno-agrego una sonrisa ¿Por qué?.

-¡No!, no sabes lo que soy. Soy un monstruo con cuerpo de humano- vi que se exalto un poco por lo que dije y no quise que tuviera miedo de mí, no, no ella- me imagine cuando me estabas explicando lo de tus premoniciones que no tenias miedo de mi, aunque eso si es un poco loco de tu parte no tenerme miedo. Y no trato de asustarte. No quiero que sientas miedo de mí- para ser un poco cortés por el exalto que tuve le sonreí un poco.

-No, no te tengo miedo. Pero no me guata cundo te menosprecias. Tú me salvaste. No eres como los demás vampiros, como esos que me atacaron y me querían matar. No, tú eres bueno. Lo sé. No me tienes que decir lo contrario. Sé quién eres.-al tiempo que iba diciendo esto, se iba acercando hacia mí, me tomo la mano y acaricio mi mejilla. No me opuse al tacto. Era una sensación que no podía explicar. Ella traía paz a mí.

Quiso que fuéramos a otro sitio. Que ese lugar no le agradaba mucho…pero, ¿ella que hacía en ese callejón sola?.

Fuimos a un restaurant, pues ella tenía hambre. A mí no me agrado mucho, pero quería estar con ella, así que no me importaba el lugar que decidiese.

-Y si no es un atrevimiento preguntar ¿Qué es lo que hacías en ese callejón tu sola?

Después de morder un pedazo de su hamburguesa, me respondió.

-No es ningún atrevevimiento, yo venía precisamente hacia aquí a cenar. Y tuve una de mis visiones. Vi que por fin te encontraba. Así que decidí no pasarlo por alto, y pase por ese callejón. Aunque en realidad no me quedaba fuera de la ruta- sonrió -así que el resto ya lo sabes…y aquí nos tienes a los dos platicando en una charla muy amena. ¿O no te parece?

-Oh!, si, claro. Me parece una plática muy amena-¿Por qué le confesaba eso? Debería causarle temor para que se alejara de mí, pero no quería que lo hiciera eso…sin embargo, podía sentir al monstruo dentro de mi, gimiendo por su sangre, esa era razón suficiente para desaparecer, pero no, no podía, no quería.

Seguimos platicando el resto de la cena hasta que se acabo su comida. Le ofrecí acompañarla hasta su casa. Con la escusa de que no la vayan a volver a atacar y yo no pudiera estar cerca. Ella acepto muy complacida. Así que la escolte hasta su casa. Vivía sola, me conto. Pues su familia no la comprendía por lo de sus visiones. Así que decidió ser independiente. Ella trabajaba medio tiempo en una boutique y estudiaba en las mañanas la preparatoria. Ya se le consideraba mayor. Así que no había problema por que viviera sola.

-Gracias por acompañarme y asegurarte de que nada malo me pasara. ¿No quieres pasar a seguir platicando?- Me ofreció. Pero yo no sabía cómo manejar esa situación. No veía educado pasar a la casa de una mujer sola, y más que ya era algo tarde. A menos que ya llevara bastante tiempo de conocerla, como cuando era el caso de entrar a la casa de Annett.

Además, ¿podría soportar quedarme solo con Alice, sin anhelar su sangre?

Al ver que no contestaba agrego

-¡vamos! No te comeré ni nada por el estilo. Sé que eres todo un caballero sureño y todo eso. Pero la verdad yo no le veo nada de malo que pases a mi casa a esta hora. Y mucho menos me importa lo que piense la gente. Yo sé lo que hago. Así que pasa, no te intimides.- la mire pensativo, dividido en dos, por una parte deseando pasar, por otra deseándome alejar mientras la sed de sangre me llamaba. Recientemente había saciado mi sed, podía soportarlo, pero ¿Qué tanto? Al final, deje ganar a aquella parte que estaba tan anhelada de contacto, aquella parte que se sentía feliz de que alguien como Alice le permitiera entrar no solo a su casa, si no a su vida. Alguien que no me veía como si fuera el objeto más hermoso del mundo pero tampoco como un monstruo, tan solo alguien mas. Sin olvidar que la paz y la tranquilidad que Alice Expedia me hacia llamaba como un oasis a un sediento. Sonreí a medias

-Está bien. Es tu casa y no puedo ser descortés al no aceptar pasar.- me sonrío mas abiertamente, inundando mi ser, con ese simple gesto, de felicidad

-Así se habla. A parte, me imagino que ya debes de tener tiempo que no estás dentro de una casa decente.

Tenía razón. Ya había pasado varios años de eso. Quería volver a sentir esa sensación de estar en un hogar. En un lugar seguro. Sin escombros, telarañas, basura o ratas.

Alice me sonrío, como si supiera mi pensamiento, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, entro y me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, sonriéndome calidamente, dándome la bienvenida al calor del hogar.

Entre con paso dubitativo, mirando el lugar atentamente. Viendo el parecido que tenia a su dueña, era un lugar pequeño, pero llamativo, adornado exquisitamente y con un toque jovial y enigmático.

-Bienvenido a mi hogar- susurro detrás de mi, la gire a ver

-Gracias- y en realidad se lo agradecía…mucho

Pasamos toda la noche platicando…bueno ella hablaba. Yo solo respondía o simplemente escuchaba.

Me conto de su vida. De cómo fue su infancia. Como era su familia. Lo que había hecho desde que se dio cuenta de su don. Los problemas que tuvo por esto. Y como tomo la decisión de salirse de su casa, de separarse de su familia. De sus padres y su hermana.

Hablo también acerca de cómo sucedían sus visiones. Y como tuvo las que hicieron que me conociera. Como fue creciendo en ella esa intriga de conocerme. De saber más de mí. De seguir teniendo sueños sobre mí.

Sus últimos relatos hicieron que me sintiera de una manera muy extraña. Que sintiera…algo, una sensación de cosquilleos por todo mi cuerpo. Una especie de descarga. Me concentraba en el sonido de su voz, en sus expresiones, en como se movía nerviosamente en el sillón, como si quisiera levantarse y salir corriendo, como si tuviera energías que necesitaba descanar, pero sobre todo, en sus sentimientos. Eran tan pacíficos, tan alegres, tan llenos de luz, una luz que hace tiempo que no me tocaba, que sencillamente era algo de lo que no tenia suficiente, casi sentía la imperiosa necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por ellos; donde nunca la oscuridad me tocara otra vez.

Siguió platicando hasta que vi que bostezaba y se le cerraban los ojos.

-Bueno parece que ya es muy tarde. Ya tengo algo de sueño-callo y me miro, con el ceño fruncido -pero me imagino que no te veré hasta en la noche de mañana ¿verdad?, porque me imagino que dormirás toda la mañana- dijo triste.

-Yo no duermo. Y me veras cuando tu así lo quieras.

-¿No duermes? ¿Nada?

-No, no duermo…nada- remede con una sonrisa traviesa; era difícil creer la cantidad de veces que había sonreído esta noche.

-Eso si no lo sabía. Bueno… me iré a descansar. Este…-titubeo- ¿quisieras quedarte toda la noche aquí…con…migo? No quiero que te vayas. No quiero saber que no estarás aquí conmigo.

Me quede mudo ante lo que dijo. No sabía que contestarle. Nunca antes se me había presentado esta situación. Nunca me había quedado en casa de una chica, mucho menos me quede en casa de Annett el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Al ver mi duda, ella hizo un puchero

-Di que sí. No quiero separarme de ti. No me gustaría saber que no te puedo ver.-me causo mucha gracia, ternura como decía esto con un puchero. Pero era obvio que no me iba a reír de ella, sin embargo quebró todo mi resistencia ¡que fácil era para ella manejarme! Y no me importaba en lo mas mínimo. Ni siquiera me importaba la sed que llamaba por su sangre, quería a Alice a mi lado, viva, palpitante…alegre y jamás cambiaria eso

-De acuerdo. Me quedare, solo porque lo pides. Y porque no dejaría a una dama sin protección después de lo que ocurrió esta tarde.

Ella celebro dando saltitos. Y saltando hacia mí dándome un abrazo.

Puse los ojos como platos por la cercanía, mientras mi garganta quemaba por el anhelo, sin embargo, mi cuerpo disfrutaba del contacto: lo calido contra lo frío, lo suave contra lo fuerte.

No podía hacer que se sintiera otra vez mal, la rodee con mis brazos fríos. Lo bueno que ella llevaba una chamarra y no pudo sentir el frio contacto.

-Gracias- me susurró al oído, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada. Cuando gustes.

-Prométeme que no te irás a ningún lado esta noche.

-Te lo prometo.-dije firmemente como buen soldado.

Se alisto para dormir. Yo me quede en la pequeña sala de su hogar. Porque en realidad no era una gran casa. Se trataba de un pequeño apartamento de una sola planta.

Cuando termino de alistarse, se asomo a ver si todavía seguía ahí. Lo cual me extraño porque yo le había prometido que me quedaría.

-Jasper…te gustaría hacerme compañía en mi cuarto…no va a pasar nada en serio…es que me da algo de miedo quedarme sola después de lo del ataque…siento confesarlo…no es que tú me des miedo nada de eso, tú me inspiras confianza, es que, es la forma en la que miran los vampiros malos la que me asusta.

No pude negarme. En verdad tenía miedo y no lo quería demostrar. O al menos no lo tenía cuando estaba cerca de mí.

-De acuerdo. Si así no tienes miedo, creo que podre aceptar tu petición.

Me sonrió y me enseño el camino a su habitación. Ella entro primero y yo la flanqueé. Dude por una centésima de segundo- lo cual no se dio cuenta ella-a la hora de entrar a su alcoba. Pero no me podía retractar. Ya era tarde para eso.

En su alcoba solo había una cama y un pequeño ropero. No tenía muchos muebles por su independencia económica. A mí no me importaba pasármela toda la noche de pie. No necesitamos de descansos. No nos hace falta. Y mucho menos nos importaba.

Me miro avergonzada, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Siento que no haya un lugar en donde puedas sentarte. Pero puedes recostarte aquí junto a mí. Yo no me muevo mucho así que no te molestare.

-No es necesario. No me incomoda quedarme de pie. En serio no te molestes. Lo que menos quiero es tener que incomodarte.

-No me incomodas en lo más mínimo. De hecho me gusta que te haya encontrado por fin, y que te quedes. Insisto siéntate o recuéstate aquí en la cama a mi lado.

No conteste nada. Solo camine hacia su cama y me senté a su lado con la espalda recargada sobre la pared. Ella siguió hablando. Diciéndome lo que haría mañana. Y lo que podíamos hacer juntos. No interrumpí su dialogo acerca de lo que planeaba que hiciéramos juntos mañana. De hecho me gustaron sus ideas. Me gustaba su compañía.

-¿Alice?- hable, cuando ella estaba pensando entre ir a patinar –como si fuéramos dos simples humanos- o ir a ver una película

-¿Si, Jasper?- me miro curiosa, dude de decir lo que vagaba por mi mente, temeroso de que si lo decía, ella al fin notara que yo era…lo que era, y me alejara. Ella me miro paciente, con una media sonrisa, como si supiera de qué iba mi vacilación

-no te… ¿no te asusta el color de mis ojos?- en ese momento era de un color rojo oscuro, que solo con ver detenidamente, se podía observar esa espeluznante diferencia. Lo que me marcaba como lo que era.

Alice no dudo, me sonrío mientras se acercaba a mi

-No, nunca- beso mi mejilla, sorprendiéndome. Esas simples palabras cargadas de verdad me dieron un consuelo inimaginable. Ella me sonrío una vez mas y continuo con su platica

Se quedo dormida cuando estaba a la mitad de los planes. Se acurruco. Solo pude observar como dormía. Después de un rato, ella se movió hacia mi lado de la cama, se acurruco a mi lado y me abrazo como su fuera una almohada o un oso de peluche.

Me sobresalto el acto. Pero no quise quitarla de su sitio. Simplemente porque no quería interrumpir sus sueños, y porque simplemente, me gusto que hiciera eso.

Ni el olor de su sangre, competía con la calidez de saber, que tenerme cerca…le gustaba.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Vale, primero la cantaleta de siempre...los personajes no son nuestros, si no de Meyer...la historia, bueno mia no es, es de Anaksunamu xD_**

**_Despues de tanto tiempo, al fin colgamos, aclaro que el tiempo que tarde esta historia en actualizarse depende mas de Anaksunamu, pues yo solo ayudo un poco en la redaccion y edicion y claro, proporciono mi cuenta...aunque si quieren saber, ya ella tiene cuenta, la pueden encontrar por precisamente: Anaksunamu. La historia es la misma, con el mismo nombre. _**

**_Había sugerido lo de sacarla de mi cuenta, pero ella dijo que permaneciera y ambas la subiamos...asi que, aqui esta...disfrutenla y no olviden review...para animar a Anny y hacerle saber que sigue mejorando en su forma de escribir (aplauso fuerte, por que en este cap apenas e hice arreglos...apantayense xD)_**

**Capitulo 02**

Era una noche con un poco de lluvia…como cualquier otra. El caminar por esos callejones tan oscuros eran mi refugio y mi restaurant privado…en donde podía alimentarme de cualquier tipo que pasase por esos rumbos y se haya refugiado ahí por haber cometido algún delito

Varios días habían pasado, desde la última vez en que vi a Alice…temía admitirlo pero existía (y existe algo hasta ahora) que hace que me ponga ansioso por verla, pero se que eso está mal. No permitiría que estando a su lado perdiera el control y fuera capaz de morderla, lastimarla, o incluso…matarla. No me lo perdonaría si pasara eso.

Yo no era (ni soy) de los que se alimentan de quien se le cruce por su camino, solo podía hacerlo con quien se lo merecía. No le quitaría la vida a un ser humano que no tiene la culpa por como soy...por el monstruo en el que me convirtieron.

Había caído mi primera víctima. Una persona tan vil que se enorguñecía estúpidamente de sí mismo por haber violado y matado a una jovencita. Ese tipo de personas son las que deberían morir. Las que no se merecen estar ni un segundo más en este mundo. No como esa pobre muchacha que no tuvo la culpa de haberse perdido y pasar por este rumbo. Por tipos como esos es que hay en el mundo tanta desgracias, odio, violencia y…muertes.

Por eso no me importo de este modo darle fin a su miserable vida. Lo único que no soportaba era saber que aquella chica que yacía en ese inmundo callejón, ya no podría estar con los suyos. Ya no podría regresar con su familia. Tener una vida plena. Aunque ella, a diferencia de mi, ahora descansa en paz, en un sueño eterno donde ya nadie nunca más le volvería a hacer daño. Algo que yo no podre hacer.

Después de haber saciado mi sed por esa noche, camine sin rumbo alguno por la ciudad. Siempre preguntándome sobre qué estaría haciendo Alice, en dónde estaría. Estaba al punto de la desesperación por verla pero, preferiría eso, a ser el culpable de que algo terrible le pasara.

Después de aquella noche que pase con ella. Después de nuestro encuentro, supe que no era bueno estar a su lado, por mi falta de autocontrol y mi inexperiencia al estar con humanos con mi nueva vida.

Pase por una calle de mala muerte, donde había tanto hombres como mujeres vendiendo sus cuerpos para obtener dinero fácil. Y una muchacha que se encontraba en ese sitio se me acerco, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Hola guapo, ¿A dónde vas? –dijo-¿No quieres un poco de diversión? Sabes eres realmente guapo. Anda anímate, te hare un descuento- su voz era coqueta,

-Gracias señorita, pero no, no quisiera, gracias -solo deseo verla a ella, pensé.

-Ha, ha, señorita, bueno, pues gracias… aunque no sé si tomarlo como un alago o una ofensa.

-Disculpe si la ofendí.-dije con sinceridad.

-No, no te preocupes, creo que debí tomarlo de la forma halagadora. Es que ningún hombre me llama o nos dicen así a nosotras.

-Entonces, no son caballeros, y no saben como tratar a una dama.

-Tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? –me acuso sonriente-Tu acento te delata, y tu forma de ser. Nadie de por aquí se comporta así.

-Está usted en lo cierto en ambas cosas. No soy de aquí y no me parece que quedamos muy pocos que nos comportamos de esta manera.

-Puede ser…y, ¿de dónde eres?

La verdad no sabía por qué estaba platicando con esa muchacha. Pero me hacia bien. Hacía que se me olvidara la razón de mi agonía de hace unos minutos.

-Yo, señorita, soy de Nuevo México.

-Entonces, eres sureño. Ya veo, con razón tu comportamiento. Los tipos de ciudad o por lo menos los de aquí, no se comportan así.

-Así es. Me he topado con ciertas personas que no son dignas de mi agrado. Aunque no puedo generalizar por unos cuantos.-le di una sonrisa tentativa.

-Tienes razón, no todos son así, o al menos no todo el tiempo.-se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa.

En ese momento escuche unos gritos, aunque no estaban muy cerca, de todas maneras podía escucharlos. Se trataba de una muchacha.

Esos gritos me recordaron a Alice, y puse más atención…sí, era ella, no había duda. Aunque nada mas haya pasado una noche con ella, su voz se había quedado grabada en mi memoria.

No podía esperar más. Me estaba desesperando, y con eso también estaba inquietando a la muchacha con la que estaba platicando.

-Qué raro, siento como una angustia, y no sé porque, ¿Le habrá pasado algo a mi familia?

-Descuide señorita, no creo que le haya pasado nada malo a su familia, ya sabe lo que dicen, las malas noticias vuelan rápido.

-Tienes razón, no hay porque armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Ya no aguantaba más, quería irme de ahí y correr en búsqueda de Alice.

-Discúlpeme, pero tengo que irme, fue de muy agradable conversar con usted, pero la verdad ya tengo que retirarme.

-Si claro, no te preocupes, también me gusto mucho hablar contigo.

En ese instante solo me despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza y me fui de ahí. Doblando la esquina al callejón, ya que no me veía la muchacha, empecé a correr. Me guie por los gritos que todavía se escuchaban y el aroma de Alice. En cuanto los escuche más de cerca pude ver una silueta a lo lejos. No cabía duda, era Alice, pero el tipo que la acosaba, era uno de mi especie.

La rabia me estaba consumando. No podía permitir que le hiciera daño. No, no a ella.

Me abalance contra el monstruo. Alice no me logro ver, se había metido a un edificio, que por lo que había visto antes era un velatorio.

Lleve al tipo lo más lejos posible que pude de ahí para no levantar sospechas. Lo lleve a un lote baldío.

Ahí nos pusimos a pelear. Pero aunque él era un neófito, no tenía la experiencia que yo. No sabía las tácticas de ataque. El solo atacaba de frente, en cambio yo, los ataques se los hacía por donde menos se lo esperaba. Y así pude tomarlo por el cuello. Lo mordí y le arranque un pedazo de piel. Acabe con su maldita existencia. Destroce su cuerpo, y con una improvisada fogata queme su resto.

En cuento me asegure de que se había convertido en nada mas que cenizas, abandone el lote baldío y fui a buscarla. Para asegurarme de que se encontraba bien.

Había visto donde se metió, pero no me atrevía a entrar a ese sitio.

Era para mí como un ligar sagrado. Donde las personas rezaban por el alma de sus seres queridos, que ya habían partido a una mejor vida. Donde yo, no tenía lugar…un velatorio.

Sabía que ella estaba a salvo ahí, pero… quería verla, no me importaba si yo no tenía alma. Ya no podía estar un segundo más sin su compañía. La necesitaba.

Cuando abrí la puerta todas las personas presentes estaban rezando. Nadie se detuvo a ver quien había entrado. Solo me percate de una sola persona que se encontraba en una esquina, alejada de los demás. No tenía cara de asustada, sino de consternación. Era increíble como una persona tan pequeñita puede tener el valor que ella demostraba tener. Asia que me atrajera más aun.

Me acerque a ella silenciosamente. Ella tenía los ojos fijos en mí, pero no produjo ni una palabra ni hizo ningún movimiento. Yo también no le podía apartar la vista de encima, de sus pequeños ojos, tan hermosos como la noche.

Cuando estuve justo enfrente de ella…se abalanzo a mis brazos, en ese momento se me abrieron los ojos como platos y después de pensarlo un poco (que me imagino que a ella le pareció como un segundo) alce mis brazos y la estreche fuerte pero delicadamente entre mis brazos. Ella hundió su pequeño rostro de querubín en mi pecho.

No sé cómo pude abstenerme tanto tiempo de esta sensación, de esta paz que emanaba la sola presencie de ella.

No lloro (la verdad no sé porque, toda persona racional lo haría en su caso), pero ella no lloro. Solo supo quedarse abrazada a mí.

-¡Jasper, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver de nuevo!

-Lo mismo pensé- conteste.

-Pero como siempre que necesito que estés ahí para ayudarme, lo estas. Eres mi héroe personal.

No sé cómo debió tomar mi cara ese comentario, pero apuesto a que no muy bien porque ella lo noto raro.

-No seas tan modesto Jass. Y… gracias otra vez.

-No hay de que, cuando quieras, digo, espero que no se vuelva a repetir. No me gusta la idea que estés en peligro.

-No te prometo nada, pero lo intentare- sonrió tiernamente.

Vi que un par de personas se nos quedaban viendo y que tenían cara de no conocernos, aunque no nos decían nada, me imagino que por educación.

-Sera mejor que salgamos de este lugar.

Ella asintió.

-Y ahora, ¿a dónde vamos? –pregunto.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a que comas algo, te caerá bien un poco de glucosa, por el susto.

-Pero si ya no estoy asustada. Estando tu a mi lado ya no tengo por qué temerle a nada.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo. El susto ha hecho que pierdas la razón. Nunca estarás a salvo a mi lado y tú lo sabes muy bien. No puedes estar a salvo al lado de un monstruo como yo.

-No, no es cierto, tú no eres ningún monstruo. Eres mucho más que eso, eres mi héroe, mi protector. Tú nunca vas a dejar que me pase nada malo.

-En ese tal vez tengas razón, yo nunca dejare que te pase algo malo, por eso no es bueno que estemos junto. Tú sabes muy bien que puedo perder el control en cualquier momento y atacarte, y hacer que tu vida se acabe.- Ella negó con la cabeza y se acerco mas a mi lado- Tú no sabes lo duro que me resulta tener este control y poder estar así de cerca de ti.

-Yo sé que no me harás daño.-se abrazo a mi cintura y mi reacción fue ponerme como de piedra- Lo se lo he visto, y si alguna vez llegara a suceder, lo veré. Y tomaremos las medidas más convenientes.

-Si alguna vez sucediera eso…no me lo perdonaría nunca. Desde que tú apareciste en mí… bueno desde que tú apareciste, me has traído paz.

-Y tú a mi Jass. Te quiero. Nunca me dejes.

-No puedo prometerte eso, porque tú sabes lo que soy no sé si podre controlarme. Pero algo si te puedo prometer. Nunca de dejare de querer. Todo en cuanto esté a mi alcance hare para protegerte.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos confesado nuestro amor el uno al otro. Nunca me imagine que me volvería a enamorar. No después de lo que viví con Annett. Después de aquellos años tan maravillosos que pasamos juntos. Nunca la podre olvidar, nunca podre olvidar cuando todavía teníamos vida los dos. Aun este al lado de Alice, nunca pasara por alto de mi cabeza la existencia de Annett y como Alice tiene tanto de ella.

Tiene ese alegría que la caracterizaba. Esa forma de ver la vida tan diferente a los demás. De verle las cosas buenas a las personas. De mostrarles siempre una sonrisa, aunque no los conociera. Así era mi Annett y así es mí…Alice.

¿Era bueno llamarla así? ¿Mi Alice? ¿No me estaba jactando de mucha autoridad sobre ella? No lo sé, y la verdad yo lo hacía porque la quería, porque la quiero y porque la querré siempre.

-Eso es suficiente… por ahora. Pero lo que más quiero, es estar a tu lado por siempre.

-Si lo que piensas es estar conmigo convirtiéndote en un monstruo como yo, no lo permitiré. No quiero que sufras lo que yo sufrí, lo que yo sufro. Yo quiero cosas mejores para ti Alice.

Alzo su cabeza para ver la mía. Con eso pequeños ojos miro a los míos y me hechizo. Como un hada encantando a cualquier niño o ser humano indefenso.

-Lo mejor para mí-acaricio mi mejilla- es estar a tu lado Jasper. Eso es lo mejor para los dos.

Roce sus cabellos con mis dedos. No pude despegar mi mirada de la suya. Me hundí en ese mar negro de sus ojos.

No nos dimos cuenta cuando nuestros cuerpos se acercaron más. Ella se paró de puntitas y yo me incline para estar a su altura.

Nuestros pechos estuvieron más juntos, al igual que nuestros rostros. Mi piel era tocada por su respiración. Yo pare de respirar.

Ella se acerco más a mí y yo acorte la distancia de nuestros labios. Sus labios rosaron cálidamente los míos, mientras que los míos tomaron paso con cierto temor y delicadez.

Después de un segundo, nuestros labios danzaron al mismo paso. Era como si estuvieran en el lugar correcto. Como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro.

Ella rodio mi cuello con sus delicados brazos. Yo la tome por la cintura y la acerque más a mí.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas. Pero formaban un sonido armonioso. Nada a nuestro alrededor nos importaba, más que este momento. Éramos solo ella y yo.

Lo único que pudo parar aquel maravilloso momento, fue el retumbar de su corazón. Eran tan fuertes sus latidos, que pareciera que iba a tener un paro cardiaco.

La tome del rostro y la separe de mi lado tan delicadamente como pude.

Ella todavía tenía los ojos cerrados. Yo me le quede mirando esos segundos que permanecieron cerrados y se dibujo en mi una sonrisa.

Sus mejillas se pintaron de un rojo tan encantador, que se me olvido lo que yo era…un bebedor de sangre.

-Te amo- pronuncio, fue tan hermoso escuchar esas dos pequeñas palabras salidas de su boca.


End file.
